


Homecoming

by maydependent



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydependent/pseuds/maydependent
Summary: Richard returns to Berlin alone.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new version of an old fic I wrote years back. Thanks to lovely hanhanhan156 for beta and support!

The early Sunday morning was bleak and miserable, as expected for Berlin in mid-winter. Steel grey rain clouds scudded low in the sky and bitter north-western winds blew sharp little droplets along deserted streets. Not even the bravest dog owners had emerged from the shelter of their homes to defy the horrid conditions.

Richard absentmindedly observed raindrops merging to tiny streams on the tinted windows, before they were swept away in long snake-like trails as the driver accelerated the Mercedes along deserted streets. Since the tour had ended he'd spent time by himself in different locations around the world, not having to worry too much about schedules or being recognised. However, over the last few weeks he’d come to the realisation he couldn’t run away forever.

After the warmth and color of Miami, Martinique and Costa Rica, the dreary grey-toned scenery whizzing past reminded him of so many of those days he had spent roaming the wintery West Berlin streets with his friends once the wall went down. Exploring every street and alleyway of the once so forbidden parts of the divided city, sneaking into abandoned buildings to seek shelter from cold and rain and feeding off the newly acquired sense of endless freedom. Richard smiled a little at the memories and zipped up his leather jacket to ensure he didn’t lose any lingering tropical heat that may still be clinging to him.

 _'At least I'll be warm at home'_ , he thought and sunk deeper into the plush leather seat, enjoying the smooth ride and trying to get used to being back home.

“Do you wish me to turn up the heating, Sir?”

Richard saw the driver glancing at him from the rearview mirror. “Oh no, thanks. It’s just fine. Just getting shivers from looking at the weather outside," he replied politely. “Has it been this bad lately?”

“We did have one or two almost sunny days the other week, but besides that, not very good...” the driver answered with a Polish accent and took a turn off to a smaller street.

Richard just hummed in response as he leaned back against the headrest and let his eyes close. It was odd being back in Berlin again - the place he had always called his home, became somehow less familiar and more distant to him the more he was away. Life here kept rolling forward without him and now he suddenly felt a bit like an outsider, an alien in the city that he used to call his own.

“Was it a right turn from here, Sir?” the driver interrupted his pondering as they got closer.

Richard yawned and sleepily stretched his arms as he slowly gained awareness of the familiar surroundings “Yes. And a left after that red van, thanks.”

He searched his pockets for his lighter and glanced at the clock on his phone's lock screen.

7.02 am.

_'Fuck, I really need sleep… And later should give Schneider or Paul a call, to see if they are in the city too.'_

* * * * *

A few minutes later, Richard stuck his second cigarette bud in the bin and lugged his suitcase through the front door. The hallway echoed in it's eerie emptiness as wind howled against the raindrop-mosaic covered glass door.

Leaning against the elevator wall, he inspected his features from the mirrors. His black hair was disheveled, he had pouches under his tired eyes from the barely slept few hours on flight. Even though his tan made him look a bit better, he had definitely gained some weight since the tour ended, something that he’d need to tackle soon.

Once on his floor, he dug out his keys and let himself in, pushing his suitcase by the wall and closing the door behind him. He was finally at home and felt suddenly much more lonelier than he had expected.

The apartment bathed in the dusky blue pre-dawn light and everything was still and quiet. No one to greet him, no one to ask about his trip. No wife and kids, dogs or friends. Everything looked untouched and spotlessly clean, almost sterile. Richard sighed wearily as he toed off his shoes, and headed to the kitchen before trying to get some sleep to beat the jet-lag.

He took a frosty water bottle from his nearly empty fridge, uncapped it and took a sip. The more he thought about how alone and empty he was, the tighter the knot forming inside him became. He turned and leaned against the counter, rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and wished it wasn’t so damn early so that he could at least call someone.

All of a sudden, something in the dim living room caught Richard's eye. He rounded the kitchen island and stopped to scrutinise the view in front of him. There was a familiar looking Les Paul guitar leaning against his couch armrest, a black sweater next to it, and a used coffee mug on the side table.

A flash of hopefulness and relief flooded inside him. He turned on his heels and hurried along the corridor with a hint of smile on his face. The guest bedroom door was open as he had left it and the room seemed untouched, but the door to the master bedroom a few meters away was slightly ajar and a sound of soft snoring carried to the hallway.

He carefully pushed the door open and to his delight the room was very much inhabited. Black jeans, a pair of well worn army boots, a laptop next to the bed. And a knitted beanie that he could recognize anywhere, anytime.

Richard took a few quiet steps into the room and closer to the king size bed. It was too dim in the early morning light to see properly, but he did recognise a familiar human form nestled under the thick down duvet.

As if he’d known he was being observed, Paul stirred awake and rolled onto his back. He rubbed his eyes and squinted up at the shadowy figure few meters in front of him.

“Creep,” Paul muttered with affection in his voice, as he lowered his head again and pushed the thick duvet lower so he could see Richard better.

“Intruder.” Richard deadpanned wittily. He leaned his legs against the bed frame and tried to get his eyes used to the darkness.

“Yeah yeah.” Paul yawned and stretched his arms like he was doing some weird yoga. “You’re late.”

"Sorry mother - I got re-routed due to flight cancellation" Richard stated matter of factly, and felt a sweet sensation of calmness slowly filling his tired but restless mind and body. He loved the bantering with Paul. "I'm quite sure I never informed you about coming home, not to mention my flight details," Richard added as he put down the water bottle and took off his jacket.

"I think Till heard it from Jens - and Till and Flake met…. Flake then must have told Schneider and then Olli messaged me…"

Richard felt the corner of his mouth twitch as his smile grew wider. He remembered the quick chat with his photographer friend maybe a week ago. His fear no one caring about him, was again just another of his stupid uncertainties.

"How's missus and kids?"

"Good, all good. She promised that I can be all yours until Wednesday afternoon - how's that to you?" Paul replied and smiled fondly with the force of a thousand watts almost lighting up the dim room.

“I think I need to buy her some flowers” Richard laughed lovingly and started to peel off the rest of his clothes. He could hear her soft spoken words from years ago echo in his head. The words that had rocked his world.

_'Richard, I'm willing to share - you mean so much to him. I could never live with the guilt if I forced you two to stay apart.'_

Richard folded his clothes on the chair next to the bed and stopped to admire his sleepy lover. Paul's eyes were closed, having already almost dozed off, still smiling happily. The storm continued battling against the windows but inside everything was hushed, muted, and serene. Safe and just lovely.

"You coming Reesh?" Paul mumbled with his eyes closed.

Richard carefully lifted the duvet and slipped between the sheets. He crooned in pleasure as he snuggled into the warmth next to Paul and placed a gentle kiss on the sleepy warm cheek.

"Missed you. So much." He whispered almost inaudibly and snaked his arm around Paul's chest and shoulders giving them a tight squeeze.

"You too, love,” Paul muttered drowsily against the pillow, already drifting back to sleep.

Richard smiled in the darkness - and he realised that the cold knot inside him was gone. He cuddled himself deeper under the duvet and luxuriated in the delightful sleepy heat. Outside, sheets of rain were still beating against the windows violently, but the familiar body against his made him feel safe and loved.

As he gradually relaxed and slowly drifted into unconsciousness, Richard realized it actually was good to be back at home again.


End file.
